<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lady Destiny by supernova17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586435">Lady Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova17/pseuds/supernova17'>supernova17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, I cannot for the life of me write reader-insert, I'll be trying to update this regularly hopefully I can, Multi, all of the "detectives" have names, also yes you read those tags right, don't worry there will be fluff, homoerotic sparring bc i'm a whore for that, i owe mishka my life thank u queen, no beta we die like men, no polyamory but souls don't have a gender imo so they can be reincarnated in any body heart emoji, there will be male AND female detective with Adam, we going pain train here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernova17/pseuds/supernova17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adam du Mortain was shot outside a decrepit warehouse in the tiny town of Wayhaven, he didn't expect to find himself staring into the eyes of his soulmate above the barrel of a gun. He's hit with a tsunami of emotions - love, lust, longing, grief - but shakes off the bullet wound, and tries to push her away from his mind as if she was a passing stranger and he didn't know her.</p><p>Except she's not a stranger and he does know her. He knows her more than he knows himself, especially the eight other reincarnations of her he's met throughout his 900 year lifetime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 12th Century England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!! I've been lurking in the Wayhaven tag for months and decided to finally dive into writing for this. This is my first time writing a soulmates/re-incarnation AU so hopefully you enjoy!!!</p><p>The credit for this idea comes from @crystalspacedisco on tumblr!! Go check her page out!</p><p>I've put this through grammarly so it should be fine but I don't have a beta reader, oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>900 years ago, in England<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>The smell of blood and smoke stuck to his skin like sweat. Standing atop the small hill, Adam's green eyes scanned the now silent battlefield around him. Bodies of soldiers laid at his feet, some still spilling blood from their wounds, and he forced himself to wrench his eyes away from the sight, swallowing down the bile that threatened to rise from his throat. Looking up across the battlefield, Adam desperately tried to find his fellow knights, hoping, praying that he would not have to bury another today. </p><p>Silently taking in the carnage around him, Adam descended the hill, the setting sun behind him, painting the bloodied field in shades of pink, purple and orange – almost as if the universe was apologizing for the death and bloodshed that had plagued his existence since birth.</p><p><em>I was born in blood, and one day, I'll die in blood as well</em> , he thought grimly, crouching down to close the eyes of a dead enemy soldier. <em>We'll have to prepare a proper burial for the dead. They deserve that much</em>.</p><p>"Adam! Thank God you're alive!" he twisted around and rose to his feet at the voice of his friend and fellow knight, Edward. "I – we feared the worst when we couldn't find you," he gasped out as he reached his hand out to Adam, long brown hair falling into the corners of his eyes. </p><p>"As did I, dear friend," Adam smiled with relief and clasped the other man's shoulder, instantly at ease. </p><p>The two men fell silent as they surveyed the army of bodies littered around them. He felt his throat close up as a rush of emotions surged through his regularly stoic appearance.</p><p>Edward cursed under his breath and let out a long sigh, gesturing to the dead, "You would think after all we've seen; it would start to feel different. Would it not be better if just couldn't feel as strongly as we do? It would certainly make <em>this</em> part easier".</p><p>"Perhaps," the blonde replied. "But isn't that what keeps us going? Emotions – I mean. Is that not what makes us, in our very core – alive? We cut down these men a mere few hours ago, and yet now we treat them with as much honour as our own. It should account for <em>something</em>, should it not?"</p><p>"Perhaps it does, old friend. Perhaps it does". </p><p>The two knights stood silently in their bloody armour, staring at the sunset, bleeding the sky in a cacophony of colours. They stood until their limbs ached, and the stench of death around them become too much to bear. They bid their farewell to the stars and found their way back to where the rest of their army was resting for the night. Neither knowing that what awaited would be the worst night of Adam du Mortain's life.</p><hr/><p>The Great Hall was booming with noise. Sitting near the high table, Adam swallowed another sip of wine, a small smile gracing his lips as he surveyed his troops enjoyed a raucous night after their victory. He noticed Edward leaning in close to one of the estate servants and whisper something in her ear that made the girl blush and look down. <em>Well, I certainly don't envy the poor girl</em>, Adam thought with a smirk as he witnessed his friend vanish out the hall with the girl.</p><p>His smirk vanished as he glanced towards the high table and saw the family politely eating dinner despite the revelry around them. Lord Glover – the Lord of the estate his men were enjoying their night at – was animatedly discussing something with his advisor that vaguely sounded like the state of farmland. To his right sat the Lady of the House, Lady Agnes, who was observing the room with the eyes of a hawk, something that Adam surmised she picked up in her time spent at court during her youth.</p><p>Finally, his eyes wandered to the girl sitting beside her mother; her long hair piled up on her head in an intricate braid that most likely took her maids ages to put together. Her skin glistened in the candlelight from the torches on the walls, and the dress she wore would have an angel to shame. Her eyes shifted towards him and their eyes locked. Her bright eyes pierced his, and Adam felt the entire world around him fall away as he lost himself in the depths of her beauty. <em>Elora, my love</em>, he sighed and smiled softly at her, willing himself to look down at his wine before he attracted the attention of her mother.</p><p>Still glancing at Elora, his smile quickly turned into a sneer that he hid behind his mug as he took another sip of wine, watching the man beside her whisper in her ear and point something out near the back of the hall. Duke Forrester – a young man of great stature and wealth, one even Adam would begrudgingly admit – was unfortunately also, to Adam's great displeasure, Lady Elora's betrothed. She was to be his wife one day, sooner rather than later, and it took every ounce of self-control that he possessed not to unsheathe his sword and cut the smirk off of the other man's face. </p><p>
  <em>She's not yours, and she never will be. Why pine after something that you know you cannot have?</em>
</p><p>But as he continued to stare at her from the corner of his eye, her cheeks flushed from the wine and lips pulled into a laugh, Adam knew deep down – within the blackened and rotten core of his soul – that he would never be able to stop loving her. Across the seas and mountains and possibly even time itself, as long as he drew breath, he would love her, for no one else could even begin to compare. </p><p><em>She was his home</em>, he thought, startling himself with the sudden realization.</p><p>A loud screech of a chair drew his attention back to the high table as Elora drew herself up from it, a mug of wine still in her hand. Excusing herself for the night, she bid her goodbyes to her parents and betrothed – seemingly rejecting his offer to accompany her back to her rooms – and locked eyes with Adam. Quirking an eyebrow and slightly tilting her head towards the exit as she strode off, the invitation from her was evident. This wasn't the first time they had snuck out together. However, he still felt a prickle of fear and apprehension – not for himself, but for what might happen to her if her family found out about her regular escapades with someone other than her betrothed, let alone a knight with no lands or titles to offer. But ultimately, his restraint ran out, and he quickly finished his wine and left the hall after chancing another look back at the Lord and Lady, in a hurry to be in her arms once more.</p><p>If he'd been more observant, he would have noticed Duke Forrester's eyes following him as he left.</p><hr/><p>Elora sighed as she took in the scenery before her. Standing by the cliff's edge that was hidden by her family's garden, she took a deep breath and finished her wine, dropped her mug to the grass. The moon shined brightly, creating a halo of light where she stood as waves lapped against the shore beneath the cliff, a row of jagged rocks buffeting the tides. A chill breeze drifted by her, and she shivered under the dress her mother had forced her to wear.</p><p><em>We're celebrating when the bodies of hundreds of men lie littered only a few fields away</em> , she thought bitterly. War and violence had never suited her, but she'd seen and heard enough about it to know that it was pointless and stupid to trust men to solve problems with diplomacy and knowledge. <em>Be glad you were born a woman, then Elora. </em>She could hear her mother's voice in her head, scolding her. <em>Your father would have sent you off to be trained in battle from the moment you could read and write if the Lord had blessed me with a son instead.</em></p><p>The sound of heavy footsteps behind her drew her out of her reverie, and she smiled as she felt Adam's arms wrap around her waist, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder. "You know," she smirked, "It's improper to keep a woman waiting out in the cold for you." </p><p>He let out a huff of laughter that tickled her neck, "We both know you're not one for propriety, my love. Need I remind you of the stable hands almost catching us in the barn a fortnight ago?"</p><p>"Oh hush, that was hardly my fault. The only reason they almost caught us was because <em>you</em> knocked over that pail and startled the horses," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as she turned to face him.</p><p>"I wouldn't have knocked over the pail if I wasn't trying to keep you quiet –" Adam gave a small noise of surprise as Elora crashed her lips on his in a burning kiss that lit her veins on fire.</p><p>Pulling her towards him until there was hardly any space between them, he slid his hand up her back, his fingertips teasing the hint of bare skin peeking out of the low collar of her dress. She sighed into his mouth, deepening the kiss, letting herself fall into the abyss, knowing he'd be at the bottom to catch her. </p><p>After what felt like hours, she pulled away, gasping for air, and sagged herself against his body, feeling every hard-line and crevice of his that she was so familiar with.</p><p>"I love you," Adam whispered into her ear, slipping his hand into hers, intertangling their fingers.</p><p>She smiled into his chest, "I love you too. You're mine, Adam du Mortain."</p><p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice rang out, clear as day.</p><p>Both Adam and Elora sprang apart and spun around to face the intruder. Elora's face went pale, and she froze in place as she stared back at the impassive face of her betrothed, Duke Forrester.</p><p>Taking a step forward, she desperately tried to rack her brain for any excuse that could explain what she and a knight were doing out together alone at night. </p><p>Waving a hand dismissively at her before she could begin speaking, "Don't try to make any excuses. I'm not blind, and I'm certainly not as stupid as you think me to be. I know what I saw." His eyes drifted to Adam before continuing, who was staring back with something akin to anger and … fear? </p><p>"But I'm a reasonable man Elora," he continued, idly walking towards them. "I know how easy it is to be tempted by pleasures of the flesh, so I'll forgive you for this <em>transgression</em> of yours. I'm nothing if not merciful. Besides, I'd hate for the beginning of our life together to be clouded by your, quite obvious, mistake". </p><p>"What do you mean by the <em>beginning</em> of our life? The wedding's not until almost a year from now."</p><p>"Ah, yes, the reason I sought you out in the first place. After you left, your father and I discussed our betrothal, and we've decided to move the wedding. You'll be Duchess Forrester in a fortnight from today," the whites of his teeth glinting in the moonlight as he smirked at her.</p><p><em>A fortnight? But I thought I had more time</em>, she thought as she reeled from the news, and she heard Adam take in a sharp breath beside her, no doubt feeling the same. </p><p>"But why?" she asked, tears pricking at her eyes from rage. "What do you want from me?"</p><p>Cocking his head to the side, the Duke ignored her and flicked his eyes towards Adam again. "As I said, I can forgive this. However, I've been alive for a <em>very</em> long time, and I know you, Elora, won't ever truly be mine for as long as he's alive. So, let's fix that, shall we?" moving into a wider stance as he raised an eyebrow at Adam, goading him into a fight.</p><p>Noticing him stepping forward, Elora moved to face him, cupping Adam's face in her hands, looking into his icy green eyes. "Don't. Please… just don't. Forget about me, but you can't give into this. He's trying to force your hand; even an idiot can see that."</p><p>"I never pegged you for a whore Elora," the Duke snarled. "Different than most ladies your age, yes. But imagine my surprise, seeing you like this. You looked like a tavern girl for fucks sake, practically on top of him," he spat, his lips curling into a sneer, his expression darkening.</p><p>Elora felt Adam move with a roar towards the Duke, his hand flying to his belt for his sword but stopping short when he realized that he'd left his sword with his other belongings back at the manor. Momentarily relieved that she wouldn't have to see the men fight tonight, her hopes were dashed when Adam pulled his fist back and slammed it into the Duke's jaw, only for him to miss because … the Duke was behind him now?</p><p>Grinning at the dumbfounded expressions on their faces, "Confused?" he asked. "That's understandable. Considering how utterly stupid you and the rest of your people are". </p><p>"<em>What are you?</em>" Adam breathed out, frozen in place.</p><p>"I'm your worst nightmare," the Duke answered before curling his lips into a maniacal grin and launching himself at the other man with a speed that Elora had never seen before. </p><p>She screamed as she saw Adam fall to the ground with a sickening thud and watched as the Duke reared his head back and sank his <em>teeth</em> into Adam's neck, tearing his flesh apart, blood gushing from the wound, rivulets flowing into the grass beneath him.</p><p>"ADAM," she cried out, rushing towards the two men, blood pounding in her ears and pure rage clouding her mind. As she got closer, the Duke pulled his head back from Adam's neck, the sight stopping her in her tracks. </p><p>Blood – <em>Adam's blood</em> – dark red and dripping, covered the entire bottom half of his face and stained his clothes. Licking his lips, he lifted himself off of Adam, who was terrifying still, <em>please God let him only be unconscious</em>, she pleaded and lifted her eyes to face her betrothed; could<em> she even call him that</em>?</p><p>"You-you're a monster," she yelled, fury and fear coursing through her veins, backing away hastily as he took a step towards her. </p><p>"No, dearest, I'm not a monster," he laughed as he took another step towards her forcing her back more, red staining his teeth. "I'm a God."</p><p>Elora desperately wished she had a weapon, a stick, <em>anything</em> to help her. Her screams wouldn't reach the estate. They had chosen this spot specifically for its privacy – no one was in the near vicinity. With a resigned recognition, she realized that no one would be coming to save her.</p><p>Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and stared at the monster in front of her. "You want me? That'll make you happy?" she asked.</p><p>Nodding, he wordlessly answered, using his fingers to lick more of the blood on his face.</p><p>Continuing to step back, Elora stopped once she felt a strong breeze against her back, notifying her of the bottom of the cliff just another step away. Taking another look – her final – at Adam's body a few feet away from her, she felt all emotion leave her body, leaving her only with an unwavering calm. "Adam is – was – more than twice the man that you will ever be," her voice hard and robust, not once breaking. "He was the love of my life, and <em>you took him from me</em>. I'm not stupid enough to think I can fight you; I know that. But if having me, if being with me is what will make you happy, then you must be dafter than you look if you think I'll ever accept that". She took a look below her, at the sharp rocks jutting out of the bottom of the cliff, the waves crashing against them and tore her eyes back to the man in front of her. </p><p>"Goodbye, monster," she said and felt the ground give away beneath her as she took her final step back, falling into the air behind her. She saw the Duke desperately try to grab her. As she felt herself fall through the air and into the rocks below, a moment of grief overtook her at the realization that Adam wouldn't be at the bottom of this abyss to catch her.</p><hr/><p>Adam awoke to the sun in his eyes and a pounding in his head. Blearily opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings, memories of the previous night quickly flashed through his mind, forcing him to jump up.</p><p>He was stopped short of his quest to find his beloved when he looked down at himself and found blood staining his clothes, <em>my blood</em>; he realized as vague images of his flesh being torn into appeared to him. But, when he pressed his hand to his neck to see the extent of his injury, he felt nothing: nothing but smooth, bare skin. </p><p>Shoving the bizarreness of his healing aside, Adam desperately looked around for any indication of where Elora could have been taken, stepping towards the cliff's edge to see if any ships were docked. Looking down, he found a scrap of her dress at the border, and when he crouched down to grab it, his eyes were drawn to the sight at the bottom of the cliff. </p><p>Blinking rapidly, Adam peered closer to see clearly. He was met with the horrifying vision of his beloved, dead at the bottom of the cliff, pierced by the rocks. Gasping and screaming, Adam drew back from the edge, clutching a scrap of her dress to his chest as his body shook with great shuddering sobs that seemed to go on forever. Her mangled and bloody body was burned into his mind no matter how hard he tried to calm himself down, and Adam screamed in anguish as he realized that only she was ever able to calm him down. Her eyes, so deep and beautiful, the sound of her voice when she told him she loved him, the feeling of her warm body sliding against his as they both claimed each other. <em>Gone. She was truly gone.</em></p><p>After what felt like hours, his grief slowly morphed into raw, unbridled rage. The Duke had done this to her, to <em>both of them</em>; he'd pay for that with his life.</p><p>Adam would make sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The 13th Century - pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well - I'm currently drowning in assignments for uni, so much fun!!!</p><p>Anyways, I wanted to get something out considering it's been around 10 days since I posted the last chapter. However!!! It's around 10pm where I am, and I'm sleep deprived so I'm splitting this chapter into two, since I simply do not have the brain capacity to write anymore. But I also want to post something so voila. I'm hoping to get the next part out maybe tomorrow or day after since it'll be a bit shorter.</p><p>As always, let me know what you think in the comments, I'm always down to chat &lt;3 xoxo</p><p>p.s. adding some self-indulgent homoerotic sparring is a MUST for any medieval-era story, so you know I had to add it in there ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>800 years ago, in China, Song Dynasty</em>
</p><p>Adam’s heavy sword clashed with his opponents as the clang of metal against metal rang out in the busy camp. Sweat dripping from his brow, he ducked underneath a strong jab towards his right shoulder and quickly twisted around, ramming his elbow into the other mans exposed torso. With a grunt, Adam watched as the man lost his balance and fell onto the ground in a heap of twisted limbs.</p><p>“Please, no more. We’ve been sparring for hours,” Fang Su gasped as he sat up, wiping a hand over his face, wisps of jet black hair falling out of the bun on top of his head.</p><p>Surprising even himself, Adam slid the tip of his sword underneath the Captain’s chin, forcing them to lock eyes from his position on the ground.</p><p>“Again,” Adam growled, trying not to stare at the way a bead of sweat trailed down Fang Su’s – <em>the Captain’s</em> – chest, travelling down and <em>further down</em> –</p><p><em>No. You will not entertain these thoughts any longer</em>, he thought angrily to himself, dropping his sword and taking a step back. <em> They’re hardly appropriate and most certainly not reciprocated. </em>Besides, Adam didn’t need distractions, distractions wouldn’t help him find a pack of rouge werewolves – which is why he was here, in a camp that smelled like days old piss and shit, working with a Captain of the Song Dynasty’s army to root out a platoon of rouge werewolves that were suspected of passing information to the fast approaching Mongolian army.</p><p>Using the tip of his sword to balance himself on the uneven ground, Fang Su frowned and leveled a hard stare at Adam, similar to the way his father used to look at him whenever he was disappointed in him, which was, admittedly, more often than Adam would have preferred.</p><p>“I’m a Captain of this army, <em>Agent du Mortain</em>,” his voice coming out low and hard. “Training until my limbs ache won’t be able to prepare me for a confrontation with these so-called “spies” if you won’t even tell me the truth of what we’re up against. I’m not stupid, I know there’s more you’re not telling me,” he said as he stepped closer to Adam, his eyes flashing under the orange hues of the setting sun, giving them more of an ethereal gleam than usual – something that Adam had started to notice at an alarming frequency in the weeks they had been working together.</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from the other man, Adam sat on a nearby log and started cleaning his sword with a spare rag. “What I know or do not know should not concern you, Captain. My orders have been to root out spies in your midst and that is what I am going to do. Rest assured; I <em>will</em> find the spies before the Mongols arrive.”</p><p>“The Mongols are only few days away, Agent. You’d be more successful if you actually <em>let me help you</em>, instead of using me for information about my men,” the Captain said, more harshly than he had intended to, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>Adam sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to refuse any longer and sheathed his sword, “Alright, if you insist. I was planning on going to a suspected meeting area for the spies, just outside of camp tonight. Meet me just after sundown here.”</p><p>The Captain simply nodded, “thank you. I’ll be there.” He opened his mouth to say more but was stopped by the sound of yelling further in camp. Sparing one last glance at Adam, he turned and quickly hurried to the commotion, barking orders at other soldiers along the way.</p><p>As he started at the retreating back of Fang Su – <em>the Captain</em> – he was reminded of the first time he had been introduced to him a mere few weeks ago.</p><p>As one of the Commanders had called him over, Adam had been stunned into silence. Not because of the physical stature of the man or how young he was for his rank, no, Adam had looked into <em>those eyes</em> – so similar to those of his lost love – and had instantly been transported to a cliff overlooking the sea, in a land he hadn’t stepped foot in for decades.</p><p>He’d been reminded of the sun on his face, laughter in his ears and soft lips pressing slow kisses on his neck – of a time where he wasn’t a monster destined for immortality, reminded of a love ripped away from him so violently it still left a bitter taste in his mouth over a hundred years later.</p><p>Thinking of <em>her</em> always threatened to break a part of him he had hidden away so he had kept himself busy over the passing years. His first fifty years had been spent in a violent rage, hunting down the monster that had killed Elora, finally cornering him in a small village in the Holy Roman Empire. After he’d ripped his heart out and nearly died in the process, Adam had spent the next decade roaming the world, alone and without purpose, until he had been approached by The Agency – a small, secretive council working together to govern and protect the human and supernatural worlds.</p><p>Working with the Agency had given him purpose. His missions gave him something to work for, and most of all, drowning himself in a mission allowed him to forget, if only for little while, the pain of losing a loved one.</p><p>There hadn’t been any others after Elora. How could there be? Nobody could, <em>would</em>, ever compare.</p><p>No, his heart would never belong to another.</p><p>But, as he found himself trying to find some sight of Fang Su in the bustle of activity surrounding him, suddenly he wasn’t so sure.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night, Adam kept a short pace, walking alongside the Captain into the woods where the Agency had informed him that there had been some sightings of unusual activity. <em>This is a reconnaissance mission. Look for any signs of activity and leave. </em>He reminded himself, taking a sidelong look at the tall man beside him, so close he could almost feel the heat from his body.</p><p>“So,” the Captain spoke as they neared the edge of the dark forest. “What are we exactly looking to find here?”</p><p>“This is an intelligence mission only, Captain.” Adam brushed aside some weeds before entering, the steady heartbeat of Fang Su behind him. “I have had reports that there’s been some sort of unusual activity in these woods. I’m assuming it’s home to some sort of meeting place for the spies.”</p><p>“So, we’re not going to fight them?” the Captain questioned, an incredulous look on his face as he fell into step beside Adam again. “They’re <em>spies</em>, Agent! If we don’t deal with them now, right now, there’s no knowing how much more information they could pass on! The lives of my soldiers are at risk!”</p><p>Adam stopped and turned to face the Captain directly, “You think I do not know that? Of course, I do, but the fact of the matter is – neither of us are prepared to fight an <em>entire platoon of spies</em>.” <em>That are also werewolves</em>, he though to himself. “What would you even fight them with? That dagger you’ve been carrying around?” he said, raising his voice to match the Captain’s, as he pointed to his waist where a small dagger was sheathed.</p><p>“I will have you know that I defeated fifteen men with <em>just </em>this dagger!” the Captain growled, poking his finger into his chest. “I’m not as incompetent as you constantly believe!”</p><p>Adam started, “I don’t be–” but suddenly froze as his ears picked up on a distant sound that was coming eerily closer to the pair of them. Footsteps.</p><p> <em>Fuck</em>, he cursed. He knew they should’ve been quieter; the werewolves would have been able to hear their raised voices even if they were in another edge of the forest.</p><p>“We need to leave,” Adam hissed between his teeth, grabbing Fang Su’s arm, pulling him along.</p><p>“<em>Have you lost your mind</em>? Agent, we just came, we need to find the spies!” the Captain gasped as he struggled to escape his grasp.</p><p>“<em>Quiet</em>,” Adam whispered, rushing them both into a thicket of trees, that he hoped would hide their scent and path. “They’re near.”</p><p>“I don’t hear anything.”</p><p>“Correct as always, Captain. <em>You</em> don’t. I do.”</p><p>Hurriedly coming to a stop at a random tree, Adam stole a glance around the shoulders of the Captain to see if he could make out any of the spies. Seeing nothing, Adam relaxed, and his ears were filled with another sound: the rapidly beating heart of the Captain.</p><p>Looking down, Adam flushed as he realized the position, he had put both of them in when he had pushed the Captain towards a tree. Backed up against it was Fang Su, and pressed up against him was Adam, so close he could feel the other man’s breath on him.</p><p>He watched as Su gently brought his hand up between their bodies, eyes shining from the moonlight – <em>merde, why do they have same eyes</em> – reflecting off of them. His hand was so close now, fingertips almost brushing his cheek, and then –</p><p>And then, Adam finally realized where he was and <em>who he was with</em>, and suddenly he jerked away from the Captain, rushing back in the blink of an eye. Turning away from Su, he cleared his throat trying to make his voice sound steady, but failing miserably when he croaked out, “we should head back to camp. Any spies that might have been here would have long left after they heard us.”</p><p>Straightening his shirt, the Captain took a step away from the tree, “Right, of course. Lead the way, Agent.” He gestured with his hand.</p><p>Keeping his sense sharp, Adam carefully stepped out of the thicket and started to lead them back out of the forest and into the camp. Trying, desperately, with every step to settle his racing heart.</p>
<hr/><p>Plagued by memories of the near-miss with Fang Su, Adam paced inside his tent.</p><p><em>How could you have let that happen? You’re a fucking imbecile is what you are.</em> He cursed to himself, swiping a hand over his face.</p><p>Laying down on his furs, and with his mind still racing with the image of the man pressed up against him, Adam du Mortain finally managed to fall asleep for the first time in months.</p>
<hr/><p>Adam awoke to a familiar sight. He was back in England; on the same cliff he had been at a hundred years prior with Elora. Blinking rapidly, Adam shook his head as he tried to make sense of things. <em>No, I can’t be back here. It’s not possible!</em></p><p>“It is very much possible, Monsieur du Mortain,” a voice spoke from behind him, a hint of French overlaying it.</p><p>Adam whirled around and gaped as he took in the sight before him. A woman dressed entirely in white stood before him. Her skin was dark and russet, her hair held atop her head in intricate braids. But what was most jarring, was the fact that her feet never seemed to fully touch the ground, seemingly hovering a few inches above.</p><p>Adam frowned and spoke,” Who are you? <em>What</em> are you?”</p><p>“What I am and who I am does not matter,” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “What matters more if why you are here, Adam du Mortain.”</p><p>Crossing his arms over his chest, “Enlighten me then. Why am I here?” he questioned.</p><p>Moving closer to the edge of the cliff, the woman bent to pluck a flower from the grass turning it over in her hands, “Do you remember what your final thoughts were before the Duke tore into your throat and turned you into what you are today?”</p><p>Adam froze and clenched his jaw, his gaze resting on the horizon before him. “I don’t like to think about that night.”</p><p>“Answer the question, Adam.”</p><p>Turning to face her, Adam spoke in a whisper, “I- I thought of <em>her</em>. Of <em>us.</em> I thought of the time we had spent together, and my biggest regret was that we hadn’t had more of it. I wished, desperately, for more time. Even just a moment more, would have been enough.”</p><p>The woman turned as well to face him, her fingers ripping off the petals of the flower methodically. “I’m aware. See, in that moment, when you made that wish, it was so raw, so guttural, that I was- I was hard pressed to <em>not</em> grant it,” she said, lowering her gaze to her hands.</p><p>He was frozen in shock as he tried to process the information the woman had just given him. “So… you granted my wish? For more time with Elora?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Is that why we’re here, then? You’ve brought me back to where it started, so I can prevent it?” he rushed, almost tripping over his words. He frowned when he noticed her sigh and shake her head.</p><p>“That, unfortunately, is out of my hands. I cannot control time, Monsieur du Mortain,” she said wringing her hands together.</p><p>Stepping closer, he asked, “Well, what <em>can</em> you do?”</p><p>“Every person in this world has an end. That much is inevitable, predetermined if you will. What is <em>not </em>predetermined, are the choices and events that lead us to that final moment.” Drawing herself up to her full height, she continued. “You’ll find that I am simply here to steer people towards their end. However, in some – very rare – circumstances, I can slightly <em>alter</em> the way of things. That, Adam du Mortain, is what I have done – what I did – a hundred years ago when you wished it.”</p><p>Blood rushed to his brain as Adam exploded in a rage, “Do you think I wished for this? To be a- a monster? To live the rest of my presumably immortal life without her? I wished for a <em>moment</em> and you gave me an eternity!”</p><p>The woman cocked her head to the side and perused him, “You are mistaken, Monsieur. I did not alter <em>your</em> life. You were always destined to be a vampire,” she took a deep breath and continued. “I altered <em>hers</em>.”</p><p>Adam’s mouth fell open. <em>What does she mean by that? Is Elora alive?</em></p><p>The woman nodded, hearing his thoughts again. “Yes, in a way, she is alive. Her soul, that is.” She brought the remains of the flower that had been clutched in her hands, and gently blew it away. “You see, Elora was never supposed to live. A lifetime of loneliness for you and a quick death for her had already been determined. But you have to understand, Adam, when you made your wish, <em>I felt it in my very being</em>. I felt as if I <em>needed</em> to do it – to grant it, something that still baffles me to this day.”</p><p>“So, you what? Brought her back to life?”</p><p>“I kept her soul, yes,” she nodded. “And when the time was right, I put it back into the body of a newly born babe. They would not remember their previous life, however-” and at this the woman took a sidelong glance at Adam, “I ensured that they would meet you.”</p><p>Looking over the edge of the cliff, Adam questioned, “Have I met her again already?”</p><p>“Yes, you have. You know <em>him</em> by the name of Fang Su.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The 13th Century - pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you're all doing well!! I should be writing a 4500 word essay right about now but instead I'm doing this - love that for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam stood in shock, a look of bewilderment on his face. “But, he-” he spluttered.</p><p>The woman shook at her head, and interrupted, “Souls are not bound to human physicality’s, Monsieur du Mortain. They just <em>are</em>.” She took a step towards him and continued, “I’ve seen your soul as well. I had assumed that you would not have issue with the fact that Fang Su is a man. Perhaps I was wrong.”</p><p>“No, no I don’t have an issue with that,” Adam reassured her. “I just- I’m more confused? I have been spending weeks with him, and I didn’t notice.”</p><p>She frowned at him, “Truly? Think back to when you first met him. Did he not seem <em>familiar</em>? These past few weeks you’ve spent together, have you not started to love him?”</p><p>Adam dragged his eyes away from her, unable to look her in the eye any longer. “I thought that it was a coincidence. Some part of my mind trying to come to terms with her death.”</p><p>The woman took another step closer and placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up, “You’ll come to find that there are no coincidences in your life, at least not anymore.” She averted her eyes suddenly, guilt suddenly clouding her features. “I must admit, I am not sure how many more lifetimes you’ll meet them in. It could be one, it could be ten. I can not control it.”</p><p>“So,” Adam asked. “They’ll continue to be reborn forever?”</p><p>“Not forever,” she answered. “My powers can only sustain so much. But I can guarantee that you’ll meet them at least once more.”</p><p>“How will I know it’s them?”</p><p>She smiled, “Of course, you’ll know from their eyes. But you underestimate the power and intimacy of touch, Monsieur du Mortain. Touch them, skin on skin, and you will know for sure.”</p><p>Adam took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to understand everything he had been told. Opening them, he asked the one question that had been lingering in his mind, “You never answered my first question. What are you?”</p><p>The woman smiled and a small laughed huffed out of her. “What do you think I am?”</p><p>“Fate?”</p><p>Reaching her fingers close to his forehead, she answered, “Close enough, but you are mistaken. I’m Destiny.”</p><p>Without waiting for him, she pressed her fingers to his forehead and Adam felt the ground beneath him give away.</p><hr/><p>Waking with a jolt, Adam was hit with the harsh midday rays of the sun from one of the tears in his tent. <em>Fuck, did that really happen</em>, he thought, shaking himself out of his stupor. The dream had felt extremely vivid and he <em>did</em> feel a sort of tingling on his forehead where she – Destiny – had pressed her fingers.</p><p>Quickly making himself presentable, Adam exited his tent, the flap closing behind him and was almost barreled over by a group of soldiers rushing past in full armour. He had never seen the camp as busy as it was at the moment and stopped one of the healers to ask, “What’s happening? Where is everyone going?”</p><p>“Didn’t you hear?” he asked, breathless, fear clouding his eyes. “Our reports were wrong. The Mongols are <em>here</em>! Most of the army’s already gone to fight.”</p><p>Adam’s eye widened and he didn’t even notice when the healer had pushed past him, arms full of supplies. The scouting party must have been where the spies were located, successfully fooling everyone into believing that they had more time. They must have been masking their scent, he would have smelled them otherwise.</p><p><em>Fuck, fuck!</em> he cursed himself as he turned back around to his tent, grabbing his gloves and sheathing his sword.</p><p>His blood ran cold as he realized that if most of the army was already locked in battle, that meant that <em>Fang Su was also gone</em>. At battle with the world’s most prolific army. He needed to get to him, <em>now</em>.</p><p>Running out of his tent, Adam sped past the rest of camp, barely caring that he was all but a blur to everyone. As he grew closer to the battlefield, the stench of blood became almost unbearable, his ears ringing with the clash of metal against metal. Forcing himself to carry on, he scanned the field for Fang Su, to no avail.</p><p>Running into the fray, Adam quickly deflected an attack from a soldier, slashing a deep gash into his thigh. He continued onwards, desperately fending off enemy soldiers while frantically looking around him for any sign of the Captain.</p><p>Driving his sword into the ribs of another soldier, Adam was met with the sight of Fang Su locked in a fierce battle with another. A general, from the looks of it.</p><p>Charging at the man with a roar, Adam raised his sword high, steel connecting with the general’s short sword as the man twisted around to face him. Scowling, Adam ducked under a strike and blocked another, his eyes scanning for any weak spots. Beside him, Fang Su was stuck in another battle of his own, facing off with an enemy soldier in a blur of attacks and blocks.</p><p>Feinting to the right, Adam slashed at the man’s side, a fountain of blood staining his sword as the general doubled over, grasping his torso with his hands, sword abandoned. With a quick lunge towards him, Adam drove his sword into the general’s chest, twisting and dragging it out as the man fell at his feet, dead and limp.</p><p>Turning his focus back to Fang Su, eager to see if the other soldier had also been killed, the high of adrenaline coursing through his veins slowly turned to ash as he took in the sight before him.</p><p>Fang Su fell to his knees, the end of a bloody sword ripping away from his stomach. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and fell forward, arms barely catching onto the ground as more blood spilled from the wound on his stomach.</p><p>"NO!" Adam yelled, anguish twisting his insides into a knot until all he could feel was a cold, unbridled rage at the soldier - still standing - a sneer curled over his lips.</p><p>Surprising himself with his speed, Adam rushed towards the man – <em>the monster</em> – that was still holding his bloody sword above Fang Su. Just as he was about to strike again, Adam cleaved his sword clean through the soldier’s waist, cutting through meat and bone until the tip of his sword resurfaced from the small of his back.</p><p>Adam let go of his sword where it was still embedded in the soldier and rushed to the man bleeding out beside him. Pulling Fang Su’s body into his lap, he cradled his face with his gloved hands. Tears slid down his face as Adam looked down at Fang Su. His slowing heartbeat was noticeable enough for Adam to realize that the man in his arms, the man he <em>loved</em> was dying. Rapidly.</p><p>Fang Su huffed out a laugh, his breath rattling, “I never thought I’d ever see you cry Adam. Least of all for me.”</p><p>“I know I can come off as cold, but I <em>do</em> care about you Su,” Adam replied, blinking back more tears. “You mean too much to me.”</p><p>Su’s eyes widened as he took in the words before he frowned and dropped his eyes, “Don’t. Don’t say things like that just because I’m dying.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that because you’re dying!” Adam exclaimed, pulling the man closer to him. “I mean it. Spending these past few weeks with you have been the best of my life. I’ve forced myself to not feel and not care for <em>so long</em>, but you … you make me <em>want</em> to feel everything I’ve locked away for so long. I look at you and I see the stars.”</p><p>Fang Su was silent for so long after that Adam would have been worried that he had died if not for the rattling breaths that he kept taking.</p><p>Finally, the other man looked up into Adam’s eyes, tears making his eyes more beautiful than ever. Smiling, he gripped onto Adam’s arm, “I wish we had-” he broke off in a cough, more blood – dark and red – dripping onto his chin.</p><p>“I wish we had more time, you and I. Maybe one day we will,” Fang Su said as he raised his hand to cradle Adam’s cheek.</p><p>But Adam barely heard the last thing he said, for the moment that Fang Su’s hand had touched his cheek, memories of their life a hundred years prior rushed to the surface for both of them. A smaller, warmer hand clasped within his own as they sneaked out of the Manor, the comforting weight of Elora laying atop of him in the stables, the smell of her hair and the taste of her lips on his own as he begged her to stay for a little while longer. Whispered promises of next times and I love you’s flooded his ears, drowning out the sounds of battle only a few paces away.</p><p>Fang Su was cold and lifeless – with a sliver of a smile on his lips – when Adam came to a few moments later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have a lot of experience writing sword-fighting scenes so hopefully this wasn't too horrible lol ;)</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading! Next update I'm hoping will be done by mid-December or even earlier if I can have it done by then. Exams are coming up soon so I'll be busy with that, but I think I'll be able to find some spare time here and there to write.</p><p>Next up: 14th Century Baghdad!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>